1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski boot comprising a boot shell having a boot sole and which is formed by a lower shell and a boot shaft, the boot shaft being movable relative to the lower shell at least in the forward lean direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
From CH-PS 529 524, a ski boot is known, which has a lower shell and a shaft part which in the forward lean direction is movable in relation to the lower shell. The shaft part is connected to the lower shell in two places, which are situated in opposite positions in relation to the central plane of the boot, by means of elastomeric discs. These discs form the only connection between the lower shell and the shaft part. By selecting discs with different properties, different damping effects can be achieved. After the assembly of lower shell and shaft part, however, it is no longer possible to modify the damping properties without further action. By virtue of the discs being arranged at the articulation points of the shaft part on the lower shell, the freedom to develop the ski boot structurally is limited. Additionally, the discs are accessible from the outside and thus exposed to environmental influences.